Azure Eyes
by Neon Toaster
Summary: Jasmine Finch, ever since young, she has always wanted to sail in the beautiful ocean, the wind flying through her hair and a beautiful smile on her lips, but her pain of her mother is preventing her doing so. She fulfills her dream, but not exactly as she wanted to... JackXOC story, sorry I'm terrible at descriptions. Currently put at T but I might change it.
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE men!" I shouted, storming up to my bedroom in a rage. I grabbed my shoes, threw them across my bedroom, I ripped my corset off and threw my dress carelessly onto the floor. I put on night gown and collapsed onto my bed. I just got turned down by my one and only true love Will Turner... For that Elizabeth Swann... Such a graceful girl she was... It's not fair... I'm stupid Jasmine Finch.

I just returned from yet ANOTHER ball for my birthday my mother arranged. I hate balls, wait no, I hate having to be elegant and graceful... Wearing tight corsets and dresses that made me itch, petticoats and parasols, bows and frills, I mean a good dress is nice, but not an overdone giant dress.  
"JESSICA FINCH HOW DARE YOU, GET BACK DOWN THERE-" My mother ran to my room, she took a large gasp  
"YOUR CORSET! IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE CRYING AND RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!" She said, this was MY birthday, not hers MINE!  
"OH YES BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR DAY ISNT IT MOTHER, THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY! NOT MINE, I DIDNT GET TO CHOOSE WHAT FLOWERS WERE ARRANGED DID I?!" I shouted back at her, rage burning through my face.  
"YOU FOUL, RUDE GIRL!" She said with anger, she slammed my door and locked it. I grabbed onto the door handle and tried to twist it, but nothing, I sighed and slid down to the ground. My throat ached consumed by my bellowing to my mother. I stood up and coughed a little, I walked over to my window to look over the city and harbour of Port Royal, I ignored all of the buildings and looked over to the sea, the very colour of my eyes. I sat at the ledge of my window and wished desperately I could be out on the open sea. I closed my eyes and listened to the faint sound of the waves. I slowly walked over to my bed and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up slowly to the sound of my mother storming in. She shook me gently  
"What..." I said looking up, my hair was a complete tangled wreck  
"Tonight your aunt and your cousins are visiting." She said  
"Oh wait don't tell me, another ball." I said laying back down  
"Just an intimate small party with our family." She said.  
"Okay." I said with no emotion.  
"Which means you need to go and buy a new dress and corset" she said bossily  
"But mother! The dress I wore last night was perfectly fine!" I said disagreeing  
"No! You can't wear the same one!" She said, she acted as if I asked if I could go and join a circus.  
"Okay..." I said stiffly getting up.

I got a maid to run me a bath, I quickly dried off and got into a dress to go out into the city to buy a dress. I got into my carriage and looked out of the window, happy children ran around the streets with bruises and cuts on their knees where they fell onto the ground. I smiled and wished I could be playing on the streets and having fun...

At the tailors, I picked up the closest dress I could see, I must admit it was very pretty, it was a light sky blue dress with puffed sleeves, the petticoat underskirt was a sea foam white, I put it on and twirled.  
"It's a little large, could you maybe adjust it for me." I asked the tailor, the tailor nodded and worked on the dress as I was told to stay very still. Satisfied. I bought the dress and walked out of the shop, thanking the tailor for adjusting it to my size.

At home, I showed my mother the dress, the maids said it was beautiful and suited me perfectly  
"It's terribly plain..." My mother said. I rolled my eyes  
"Please, I really really like this one." I pleaded  
"Fine..." She sighed and walked out  
"You look beautiful in it." One of my maid's said called Serena. Serena knew me since I was 12, she came here when she was 16 looking for a job. She's almost a sister figure to me  
"Thank you Serena." I said smiling at her.

The ball didn't seem too bad, it was a masquerade, which meant everyone wore beautiful masks to hide their faces to any strangers. The music was better and there was a more happy feel around the room. I walked around greeting family members I have no recollection of... Giving fake smiles and listening on how they drabble on about their son becoming very powerful or recommending me to get with their son's friend's cousin's brother... I walked around the room. I held a plate of, what appeared to be cake? I wasn't too sure, so I threw it out of the window.  
"Don't you look wonderful." Somebody said, I jumped and spun on my heels  
"My, you startled me sir!" I said poshly, it was probably another uncle or cousin.  
"I'm terribly sorry Miss Finch." He said politely. He didn't sound too familiar, well neither did anyone else in this room. I'm definitely sure my mother just invited random people.  
"You're manor is quite something isn't it?" He said to me  
"Thank you sir, the land is quite vast too." I replied. The man handed me a champagne, I hated alcohol... I still sipped it so I didn't seem rude.  
"Jasmine, could you go to the kitchen and find some more white wine for me?" My mother asked. I nodded  
"I'll get it now." I said, I waved a little to the man and walked down the halls to the kitchen. Before I grabbed the wine bottle, I noticed that I had some champaign left, I might as well finish it, so I won't have to waste time carrion it around, I sipped it down. Suddenly, my head became heavy, the kitchen became swirly and I felt like I was spinning, I could see black spots and I was shaking all over. How did I get to this state?! I took one step forward, I fell and everything went black.

When I awoke my head was throbbing with a headache and my stomachs was churning and my eyes could barely stay open I wanted to lay back and once again close my eyes, but I knew I had to try and be familiar with my surroundings... I looked around, I wasn't in my bedroom or my house... I was behind bars...  
"You're awake." A voice said, I looked up and saw a man he looked kind  
"Why am I here?" I asked him  
"You've been kidnapped and you're on a ship." He said, my eyes widened.  
"What?" I muttered in confusion  
"You were drugged and brought here." He said explaining  
"Is this a ship full of pirates?" I said slowly, he nodded, my face was full of rage.  
"I wish to speak with the captain..." I said quickly. He nodded and let me out, he held my arm.  
"You don't need to keep hold of me, it's not like I could swim away..." I said sarcastically and angrily, he nodded and I was taken out onto the deck. I was walked up to the helm. There stood a man he looked over at me. His hair was in dreadlocks with beads hanging down, he wore a red bandana cloth underneath a hat. He wore a blouse and a jacket with many wrongs upon his fingers, he wore heavy boots and looked like he threw all of his clothes on without a care  
"Why did you kidnap me?!" I shouted at him anger burning in my eyes  
"I thought you'd never wake, love." He said calling me like I was a pet  
"You didn't answer my question..." I said sighing  
"You've been out cold for days, I didn't put that much in the champagne..." He said, still dismissing my question.  
"You! You're the one who drugged me!" I shouted, I took my arm back and slapped him across the face. Some of the crew sniggered.  
"Okay, I probably deserved that…" He said back, putting his hand to his cheek  
"I want to know why I'm here…" I said crossing my arms  
"Well, seeing as your family have a lot of money, i've decided to keep you and blackmail them into giving me a large amount of money." He said looking off into the distance.  
"You could've just grabbed me instead of drugging me you know, much quicker and i wouldn't have a throbbing head ache!" I complained to him.  
"I would've been caught though." He said.  
"Coward..." I muttered under my breath.  
"I am not a coward!" He said almost shouting  
"I disagree, you look nothing like a pirate." I said crossing my arms, I could tell I made him angry.  
"Right, you can take this whining woman back to the brig I've had enough." He said looking away, annoyed.

When I was returned I said to the man who took me down here  
"Deliver this message to your so called captain: He is going to go through a living hell, he should realise that I'm not a perfect prissy lady and that he chose the wrong woman to kidnap. Good day." I said turning my head, crossing my head and sitting down. I sighed heavily, I laid my back to the wall and pulled out the bun I had in my hair. I felt true pain and I held my head, I laid down and tried to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

I arose from my slumber, I looked around and still realised I was locked up, I closed my eyes right, hoping this was just some crazy lucid drunk dream or something. My sides ached and I realised I was still wearing a corset. Quickly and swiftly I grabbed the corset and ripped it in half, to then pull my dress back on, I breathed in relief. What am I going to do... Escape? No... Where would I go, it's the middle of the ocean! I closed my eyes and thought of Will, his sweet face and kind eyes. His strong and muscular figure. I wish I could be in his arms... My stomach churned and I felt very hungry... I held my stomach rubbing it to try and ease the pain. I suddenly heard foot steps. I stood up to see who it was. It was a man, he has grey hair, filthy and looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. But he seemed a little different to all the other stupid pirates on this ship, he looked kind. He had a kind smiled as he looked at me  
"The name's Joshamee Gibbs, but just call me Gibbs." He said kindly, I nodded shyly  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jasmine Finch." I said back.  
"It's nice to meet you, I bring you some food." He said, I grinned.  
"Thank you." I said, he pulled out the keys from his belt, I could see the steam coming from the bowl and my stomach was ready for what ever it was. He unlocked the door and handed me the bowl. It was porridge, it didn't exactly look like the usual golden with maple syrup poured over it porridge but I didn't want to seem rude.  
"It's not the best but it will give you lots of energy and warmth." He said kindly.  
"Thank you again Mr Gibbs." I said smiling. He closed the door and I took my first swallow of the porridge, i swallowed it quickly so I didn't have to taste it. It did warm me up and I felt less hungry.  
"Oh I almost forgot." He said opening the door once more.  
"Here, Jack told me to give this to you." He said, he threw a blanket to me. I smirked just a little, so he's taken in that I'm not all what I look like and he's decided to try and get in my good books then eh?  
"Tell him thank you." I said politely, I wrapped it around me and continued to eat.

"Comfy?" A voice said, I turned my head round in a flash and saw it was the captain  
"Yes, thank you." I said back, not making eye contact. Strange I didn't even hear him come down the stairs.  
"Your brig is freezing." I complained. He just sighed in annoyance  
"Decided to try and get on my good side then?" I asked him curiously, looking into his eyes with a hint of cockiness  
"What?" He said confused, I pointed to the blanket  
"Like a blanket will make me like you any more..." I said looking down again  
"Miss Finch, do you have a man in your life?" He questioned me, I looked up again, I thought of Will and I felt a little sad.  
"No..." I said looking down once again.  
"Shame, you're such a pretty girl." He said smirking, I went a slight tinge of red, no man has ever complimented me. I didn't know what to say, I felt quite awkward.  
"If you were thinking of me having anything going on with you, I would be going mad." I said still facing my head to the ground  
"And I am a woman... Not a 'girl' I'm quite mature in fact." I said.  
"I know, I can tell you're definitely a woman." He said, I looked up at him and noticed where he was staring, I crossed my arms and wrapped the blanket over me.  
"You foul man... You're so rude and evil." I said clenching my fists  
"Better get used to it love. You'll be staying on this ship with me until your bloody parents can give me the money I want." He said smirking. Maybe I'm a little glad I'm here, I'm not with my whining complaining mother and my father that drags on and on about his stupid job.  
"It's better being here than back home..." I sighed  
"So you enjoy it here?" He asked, annoying me more  
"No, I never said that, I just said it's better than being there..." I said sighing.  
"Why don't you just leave... You don't have to know everything about me..." I said facing my back to him. I heard foot steps and I could tell he left.

The night shortly came around and I woke from my slumber. I had to get out, I've had enough of it here... I stood up and walked over to the lock, I took out a pin and put it in the lock. I used to do this when I was little, why didn't I think of doing this before?! A few twists and turns and finally it opened, I carefully walked out and went out onto the deck. The night was calm and the sea breeze was like a soft kiss to my cheeks. I walked about and went to the edge to look down into the water. I saw a little of my reflection, considering how dark it was.  
"What on earth do you think you're doing?" A voice said, I spun around and saw Jack.  
"I'm just, getting some fresh air, it's awfully stuffy in the brig." I said casually  
"How did you even get out?" He questioned  
"Hairpin." I said holding one up. He nodded  
"Right, I have come to the conclusion that the brig is no form of a living state." He said to me  
"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, he looked up at me  
"If you agree to stay courteous and civil towards me, I will... Let you sleep and stay in the side cabin." He said to me, I looked up at him confused and shocked  
"Why would you let me stay there?" I asked curiously looking at him as he began to think.  
"Well... I don't know- do you take the offer or not?" He replied  
"Okay..." I said looking down again. I wasn't sure if I should trust him, I mean he's a pirate... He's going to get something out of this one way or another.  
"Good-" He said, before he could carry on talking I stopped him.  
"Before anything else happens, I don't want anything... You know... Happening, because I don't trust you too well..." I said looking down at the last part, he smirked  
"Oh I don't think I can promise anything love." He said. I quickly darted my eyes at him and looked down again  
"And another thing, just because I'm not married and single doesn't mean you can go around making comments to your hearts desire, I want to be respected." I said crossing my arms.  
"Right, still my promising is lacking... I won't make any comments or do anything to you... Unless you require it." He replied smirking at the last part, my face went red and I looked down.  
"I definitely won't..." I said, I was so close to slapping him again.  
"Really, you sound quite... Unsure." He said  
"Well I am! You're a filthy rotten pirate! I just want to be home, well I don't but... Oh I don't know." I was getting confused and angry at the same time.  
"Can I sleep in there now?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and he leaded me to the cabin.  
When we got there, I sat down on a bunk and leaned back tiredly, he sat on his chair on his desk, amongst books and maps.  
"God, you get tired easily." He said  
"I guess it's weird sleep patterns..." I replying, he chuckled and I just smiled to my self  
"Have I been here long." I asked  
"About a week, the drug turned out to be really effective." He replied. He picked up a bottle of rum and drank a bit  
"I don't like alcohol." I said to my self, not really directing it at him  
"What about the champagne I gave you though?" He said  
"I was pretending, I didn't want to seem rude." I said, he nodded and drunk some more.  
"Where are we going? Or are we just sailing about?" I said  
"Sailing about? No, we're going to a pirates port called Tortuga." He replied chuckling at the first part.  
"Your family doesn't know where it is, it's so we can just stop there for a while and wait until your family have gotten together the money I require." He replied, I nodded.  
"Also... Why me?" I asked. He stopped to think again  
"Well, you have a rich family, I figured your mother adores you and your father would kill anyone who dared touch you." He said  
"No... My mother hates me... I mean, yes she'd be worried if I was gone but she doesn't adore me. She locks me up in my room and I just stay there all day staring out at the sea, my father... I haven't heard from him in years, he's been out voyaging, I don't remember him at all..." I said  
"Well that's not very nice." He said, I agreed  
"My mother buys all my clothes, I have no voice, no opinion, I have to be a 'lady' and be polite." I said, I suddenly got very tired  
"Jack, I want to sleep, but I doubt I could sleep in this." I said looking at my dress  
"Does it look like I carry a bunch of night gowns around with me?" He said  
"No... Is there anything?" I replied, he stood there and looked around. He walked over to a chest that was beside his bed, he opened it and rummaged around, to then pull out a shirt, he gave it to me.  
"Your shirt?" I asked looking at it  
"Yes, well done. Now, you can even wear that, your dress or completely naked." He said, I grumbled in anger and rolled my eyes. I made him turn around and I watched his every movement as I changed.  
"You know, naked would've been okay too." He said  
"Shut up you idiot." I said going red. The shirt was very large on such a small body of mine. I walked into the side cabin, collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading my story so far! I tried doing third person in this chapter, I want to know how I did so feed back would be appreciated! Here is chapter 3 then!**

* * *

Jasmine fluttered her eyes open taking in the morning feel and not wanting to get up, the bed she was staying in wasn't as 'perfect' as her one at home but still the feel of a mattress was just lovely. But she felt fully refreshed and ready to wake up, no back aches or a sore neck from a bad nights sleep in a funny position, just trying to get comfy. She felt a little glad inside that she decided to take in Jack's offer.

Though, it would be hard to remain civil, seeing as he is the man who took her away from her home, she smiled a little to think of her mother and her panicking face.

But she truly wondered at how she would stay loyal? He would always be making lewd comments of such. He felt such a mystery to her which bothered her. What is it with him? She thought. She shrugged it off and tried to close her eyes again. Although she could hear some of the crew talking quite loudly. She didn't like the crew, she felt judged by them because she was just the poor helpless rich girl. She secretly wanted them to like her. They seemed like they might be fun. She ignored that thought and decided to think of her family. She felt quite glad she was away from her mother, not having someone to shout in her ear all the time.

She slowly stood up and a breeze hit her, mostly her legs and she wrapped her arms around her. She suddenly remembered what she was wearing. His shirt. She blushed just a little at the sight of her self. She removed the shirt off her and felt even more cold. She searched around looking for her dress, inside her head she was hoping no one would walk in. There it was, carelessly thrown on the floor, Jasmine picked it up and shook it a little, giving life to it and quickly got dressed.

She walked out of the side cabin into the main cabin. She curiously wandered slowly around, looking at all the details until she came towards Jack's desk. On the desk was a very large map with assorted books and bottles of rum surrounding it. She tried to study the map but she was useless. She suddenly she heard someone's voice getting quite alarmingly close. It swung open and it was Jack.  
"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Jack asked, looking at her up and down, noticing she changed.  
"I'm sorry, just a little curious." She said panicking slightly  
"Don't worry, you're up then. Sleep well?" He replied asking, Jasmine relaxed.  
"Yes, do you own a comb or a hair brush?" She asked him, she checked around the rooms just incase she spotted one.  
"Yes, there should be one in there." He replied pointing towards a draw, though there really wasn't anything wrong with her hair. She carefully opened it and rummaged around until she found a very beautiful looking comb. She began to comb her hair.  
"Where did you steal this from then? It's beautiful." She asked looking at it in awe. It had little encrusted emeralds and saffrons.  
"Why did you have to assume I stole it?" He asked smirking a little  
"It really doesn't look like you're the type of man that would buy a hair comb." She said looking at his hair. Jack looked at his hair.  
"I see nothing wrong with my hair... I got it from some chest, it was there and I thought, why not?" He replied, Jasmine nodded. Once finishing combing her hair, she carefully put it back in the draw and gently pushed the draw back.  
"The sun is beating down heavily today, you can go out later if you want to." Jack said looking at her, she was ever so pretty, her hair was a dark brown, slightly curled which made it hard for her to comb, her eyes were a very azure blue that were far more beautiful than other jewels, and her coral lips looked quite appealing to him. Though he had no time for her... Maybe I could have something with her for a small while, Jack thought. No... He thought once again.  
"You mean, I can go out from here?" She asked, not quite believing him.  
"Well I doubt you'll be able to swim back home and you don't look like an idiot that would, so yes." He replied, Jasmine chuckled a little.  
"I might go out later then." She said smiling at him. She wanted to try and learn about that map though. Jack nodded and then left the cabin.

None of this was making any sense to her. Jasmine wanted to learn more about this map, but she also wanted to be out in the sun. With the sea. She looked out of the small side window, the sky was a beautiful clear blue. She thought of what she could do out there though... Nevermind, she said to her self. She walked out the door and winced her eyes as the sun hit her body. She put her hand on her forehead to look for Jack, she found him standing by the helm, looking off into the distance. Jasmine walked up to him.  
"Can I still be out here?" She asked him as he was still staring off.  
"What? Oh, yeah, course if you still want to." He said facing Jasmine, breaking from staring into the distance. Jasmine nodded and walked down the stairs and sat on a step while she stared at the sea, it was beautiful, it sparkled in the morning sunlight, everything felt perfect. She started to quietly hum to her self and closed her eyes, the sun beated down on her which felt lovely. Jasmine thought of Will, her love... She wished desperately that he would love her back, but he never would after confessing to him on the night of her birthday. Everything was perfect, they were on the balcony together when everyone inside was dancing.

Flashback moment  
"Isn't it a beautiful night?" Jasmine asked Will, looking into his eyes, instead he was looking into the distance.  
"Indeed it is." He said, Jasmine looked at him still, with pure love burning in her eyes, she wanted to kiss him right there but she felt too shy  
"Will... Could I possibly ask you something." She said formally, she looking down, her face going quite red  
"Of course Jasmine." He said looking at her.  
"Okay... Will, I am in love with you, ever since the day I laid my eyes on you, you make me go red when you look at me and I get butterflies in my stomach. I really love you." She said smiling through the whole speech, she couldn't wait for the moment he would say the same, he would hug her and to then slowly kiss her on the lips, it was going to be perfect.  
"I'm sorry Jasmine... But I don't feel the same towards you, I'm in love with Elizabeth, you're a lovely girl and you deserve someone else to love you, I'm sorry." He said to her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her eyes went wide and she stared at him, Jasmine had no idea he loved her, Elizabeth's image burned in her head and small tears formed in her eyes. This was meant to be her first kiss! This was going to be her perfect moment! She ran off, tears streaming down her face as everyone stared at her, as she ran, she knocked into a chef that was carrying a giant cake, he slipped and dropped it everywhere, she didn't care to stop. She just ran.  
Flashback moment over

Jasmine nearly teared up again but she didn't.  
"How's the sun then?"  
Jasmine jumped out from her thoughts and gasped as she looked next to her to see Jack sat next to her, he had a smug grin on his face because he made her jump.  
"Has anyone ever said that you're annoying?!" Jasmine asked with some anger, recovering from being disturbed from her thoughts. She stood up and walked to the edge of the ship, Jack followed her. She looked down into the sea, studying it as almost, the day was beautiful. Jasmine slowly closed her eyes and felt the sun, wind and the sea mix up and hit her.  
"I've always loved the sea since I was a little girl, I've also always wanted to sail..." Jasmine said, not really directing it at anyone. Jack looked at her calm face, personally he felt a little bored and had a strange urge to push her in, instead he didn't he just watched her  
"Thank you, kind of... For kidnapping me, I've never really gotten to be by the sea." Jasmine turned around to face Jack  
"I've never been thanked for kidnapping someone..." Jack said smirking  
"Well now you have." Jasmine said.

The day ended and Jasmine was once again in her bed again, her eyes closed and she moved around to get comfy. She pulled the blanket over her for warmth. She couldn't wait to fall into a deep sleep... Dreaming the night away without a care in the world. Suddenly she heard loads of shouts and a clap of thunder, she jolted up out of her bed and grabbed her dress on. The ship rocked and she nearly fell back. She ran into the main cabin and out of the doors, all of the crew were running about, pulling ropes as strong winds and heavy rain covered them all. She saw poor Gibbs at the helm as Jack ran about cluelessly.  
"WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP?" Jasmine shouted at Jack, it was too loud to talk normally.  
"THE SAILS!" He said pointing up, she nodded and climbed up the ropes, the rain came down hard and soaked Jasmine, every part of her body shivered, but she carried on climbing. She reached out towards the sails and grabs on to the side, her legs slip off the rope and she yelps as Jasmine held firm onto a rope but her grip was slipping. She felt the feeling of that she was going to fall and die. Her grip slipped and she fell down screaming, she landed in the sea. Cold pulsated through her body as she hit the water.

Jack ran over to the edge and his eyed went wide, he didn't think, he just jumped into to try and find her. He could she her, she was going under but then coming back up trying to get air, Jack swam towards her and grabbed her, he swam with her back and he climbed up the side with her in his arms, he dropped her gently down, he held her back as she sat up  
"Thank... You..." She said I between coughs, Jack couldn't really hear her but he guessed he thanked her. He nodded and stood back up, Jasmine soon recovered and she helped the men which didn't include climbing up ropes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are with another chapter, I've decided to stick with 3rd person, enjoy!**

* * *

Jasmine was abruptly awoken by yet again, more shouts like the night before, by Jack shouting forcefully.

"Hey! Wake up! WE'RE IN TORTUGA!" Jasmine's eyes were full of anger  
"You really know how to wake up a woman don't you?!" I said in an almost shout, she slapped him round the face and Jack staggered backwards a little.  
"Alright, feisty..." He said gaining his balance. She didn't feel sorry  
"So, Tortuga then?" Jasmine said sitting up in her bed, looking at him.  
"My shirt does suit you, you can definitely keep a hold of that." He said, eyeing Jasmine up and down, she looked beautiful though, her curls fell perfectly beside her face and Jack's shirt was large on her but it looked as if it fitted her. Jasmine rolled her eyes  
"Stop going off subject..." Jasmine said  
"Yes, we are in Tortuga now, you can buy some proper clothes, I doubt you'd want to stay in your dress." He said, remembering the night before with the storm.  
"You're letting me borrow some money?" Jasmine asked, not really believing him again.  
"Yes, what's wrong with that?" He asked her  
"Well... You don't look like someone that would let a person you hardly know borrow money…" Jasmine admitted looking at him  
"Well, it wouldn't be fair to keep you in that horrible dress would it?" Jack said, Jasmine smirked a little, she could tell he was lightening up to her… Jasmine just nodded looking down hiding her smirk  
"What?" Jack asked confused, Jasmine chuckled a little  
"Nothing, come on, out you go so i can get dressed." Jasmine said shooing him with her hands. He walked out and Jasmine stood up to get dressed, she didn't really know much about Tortuga, Jasmine smiled and imagined bright colours and happy people, markets filled with colours, sounds of accordions and jolly pirate songs. It was a beautiful image in her head and she walked out of the doors in a happy manner. Even though Jasmine loved the sea, she couldn't wait to be on the ground again., Jasmine looked up at the sky and it was a beautiful day, sunny, no clouds and just… Perfect. Jasmine followed Jack off the boat. She looked down at her, used to be clear blue dress and couldn't wait to find something more comfortable to wear.  
"You look happy." Jack said to Jasmine as she smiled  
"Just glad not to be swaying backwards and forwards, good to be on stable land." Jasmine said, she staggered a little bit forward trying to get used to stable land, Jack held her arm.  
"Come on, love." Jack said walking off, Jasmine followed behind him.

"Welcome to Tortuga, love." Jack said, Jasmine looked around, eyes wide, it was NOTHING like she imagined it to be, it was dank and dirty, there was a very drunk looking man, staggering around and tripping on his own feet which landed right in front of Jasmine, Jasmine carefully stepped over him and continued to follow Jack, women with very short skirts and and showing lots of cleavage walked around, wooing drunk men and snogging them a lot. A man ran out of a store with lots of money, Jasmine's face was disgusted and Jack was enjoying her reactions.  
"Can i borrow that money now?" Jasmine asked Jack politely.  
"Aye, love." He said, he handed her a small pouch with money inside it, Jasmine held it close to her chest incase someone might snatch it from her possession. She turned around to try and think where a decent shop that sells clothes.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked getting close to Jasmine  
"I'm just… Finding a shop to buy some new clothes." Jasmine said innocently, Jack lightened to her voice of innocence.  
"Do you really think I'd let you, a helpless woman walk around Tortuga, a pirate port, full of drunk men who would happily have their hands all over you?" Jack said, I was quite angered on what he said.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Captain Jack Sparrow... Come on then." Jasmine said mysteriously, she walked on with a smug grin on her face as he followed her.

They made it to the closest shop and Jasmine walked in following behind her still. Jasmine looked around and spotted a white off-the shoulder blouse with quite puffy elbow length sleeves, it showed some cleavage but she didn't mind because it's always hot outside. She saw a dark blue bodice and a light blue skirt that wasn't too short nor long. She grabbed a belt where she could place weapons, if she needed them. Finally she picked up some brown boots and tights then went up to the front to pay, meanwhile in the background Jack was getting impatient, he wanted a drink instead of being stuck watching a woman take 10 hours to find the clothes she wanted. Jasmine kindly asked the shop owner if he had anywhere she could change, he nodded and pointed to a door, she nodded and went in there to change. Jack stood there awkwardly, looking around trying to find a clock, he had no luck so he just stared at the floor while the shop owner counted out the money Jasmine gave him.  
"Do I look okay?" Jasmine said, Jack looked up and she looked stunning, the pirate look suited her, it fitted her perfectly, he didn't care about wanting a drink, he was mesmerised by her image, transfixed on her.  
"Yes, you look more than okay." Jack said smiling  
"Aww... Thank you." She said swaying her blue skirt in a floaty way, Jack chuckled and they left the shop.

They both made in to a building called the 'Faithful Bride'. Before Jasmine could even take a step in, Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him  
"Just stay by my side." He whispered into her ear, Jasmine nodded slowly and walked along with him as he got looks from terrifying looking people. Jasmine felt like she could throw up, the place was filthy and it smelled like it was drenched in alcohol, there were so many people being lairy, the noise was crazy. Jack pulled her over to an empty table, covered with alcohol stains. A barmaid walked to our table, her eyes set on Jack, eyeing him up and down, she disgusted me, but so did everyone in this horrible joint. The barmaid put her hand on the back of his neck and slowly made her hand down to his shoulder.  
"A rum for you Jack and...?" She said, she clearly knew Jack.  
"Just a water please..." Jasmine said quietly, the barmaid looked at her strangely and ignored it, she turned around, before she left she slipped a whisper to Jack which made him grin, Jasmine felt extremely uncomfortable and looked down.  
"How long are we here for, I don't feel too well..." Jasmine said, Jack came out of his trance of what the barmaid said to him and looked straight at Jasmine  
"Nah, couple of drinks and we can leave." Jack said, Jasmine nodded and carried on to not look at him, she tried looking round but ended up getting gestures from men for her to sit with them, she instantly turned her back to them.

The barmaid returned and gave Jack his rum, smirking at him, then without a care in the world she then threw the water to me, only to knock it off the table and cause a shatter of glass  
"Excuse me, that was very rude." Jasmine said to the barmaid, raising her voice.  
"Oh sorry, I nearly cared about what you said, why don't you just get out you ya snobbish brat." She said to Jasmine, anger fumed and burned in her eyes, Jack's eyes went wide and tried to indicate her not to do anything, but it was too late, she pulled her arm back and punched her right round the face, sending her to the wall, all the men cheered, she looked back up and ran over to me and started to punch me, I knocked into a man who knocked into another man and he started to punch him, soon after the whole place was a giant pit of fighting people, the barmaid punched Jasmine in the gut which winded her, Jasmine fell to the floor. She wasn't done yet, she pushed the barmaid and she toppled over the bar counter, skirt going up and all, Jack and Jasmine legged it out.  
"What on earth were you thinking woman?!" Jack said whispering angrily as we hid in an alley way.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't like being insulted." Jasmine replied looking down  
"I can tell..." Jack said his eyes widening thinking back to that punch she threw at the barmaid.  
"What now? Where's the rest of the crew anyway?" Jasmine asked looking around  
"Drunk in some bar, or on the ship still." Jack replied  
"Is that you Jack?" A voice said, Jasmine and Jack, both turned their heads towards the source of the voice, a man walked up to us, he looked around Jack's age, he hard dark hair and bright green eyes, he wore dark clothing and heavy boots, close behind him was a girl, she resembled the man quite a bit she had long blonde straight hair and seemed taller than Jasmine, about Jack's height, she was wearing dark trousers and a light shirt with a waistcoat, she had a black with red marked bandanna and knee high pace up black boots, she had a gun and a dagger on her belt.  
"Tom Snow?" Jack said walking up to the man smiling, they hugged, Jasmine looked over at the girl and she smiled briefly at her and then looked over to her brother, Tom.  
"Good to see ya Jack, who's this with ya then ey?" Tom said eyeing me up and down, I went a little red  
"This is Jasmine Finch, I kidnapped her." Jack said proudly, Tom laughed at him  
"This is me sister Arya Snow." Tom said pointing to the girl, she nodded and waved. Jack put a hand out to shake with him  
"I don't like you." She said with no emotion, he backed down awkwardly  
"She'll lighten up to ya after a few drinks." Tom said chuckling, even when he was talking he persisted to still look at me.  
"Jack, we're looking for some adventure, some good times, Jack are ye willing to take aboard me and Arya?" Tom asked Jack smiling  
"Of course!" Jack said merrily.  
"Let's go and find a bar, to have a long talk in." Tom said, the two men walked off and it was just Jasmine and Arya.  
"I'm sorry about my brother, he likes to hit on girls a lot." Arya said as the two followed the men.  
"It's okay." Jasmine said quietly  
"You're shy, come on, I can introduce you to a good friend of mine called alcohol." Arya said smirking  
"No thank you... I really don't like alcohol." Jasmine said looking down.  
"Fine... You'll have to one day." She said. Jasmine nodded and followed her silently. When they reached the bar, they took a seat and the three of them had rum while Jasmine sat there awkwardly watching the three get indulged in a conversation, Jasmine felt a little bit like a third wheel, when in this case, fourth, she wished she had a pirates mind, she wanted to be able to drink rum and get drunk or sing pirate songs and laugh a long, Jasmine had no clue what on earth they were on about. She got up slowly and took a step out side, for a brief moment, Jasmine felt so lonely, a little part inside wanted to go home and be safe, just another tiny little bit missed her mother.

The night came by and everyone returned to the ship, Jasmine sat on a barrel and laid back.  
"You alright there?" Jasmine looked up and noticed Tom was there  
"Yeah." Jasmine replied shyly  
"You don't sound too sure." He put his arm round Jasmine, she blushed a deep shade of red.  
"I-I'm really fine." She said stuttering. He brung her close and whispered  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have come across, ever, I want you as mine." Jasmine's eye's went wide and she tried to push him off her, he leaned in on her  
"Oi, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Jack said, Tom let go of me.  
"Jealous are we now? I was just getting to know her." Tom said  
"No, Tom, I'm just warning you she doesn't like to be touched by anyone unless she's ask-" and before Jack could finish his sentence, Jasmine slapped Tom around the face, Arya smirked, then laughed and Jack just winced his eyes and could almost feel the pain.  
"Right..." He said walking off. Jasmine smiled to her self and retired to her side cabin with Arya.  
"I know something you probably don't..." Arya said knowingly  
"What?" Jasmine asked her confused, she was getting out Jack's shirt, Jasmine suddenly remembered she was meant to get a night gown, nevermind... She thought  
"You like a certain someone, but you are much too afraid to admit it." Arya said as she watched Jasmine's face to grow confused.  
"If you're talking about you're brother, you are definitely mad..." Jasmine said  
"Jack." Arya said, Jasmine stopped what she was doing, no... She didn't like him at all, he was annoying, he's drunk a lot, he kidnapped her and he's always making a lewd comment about her. No... She definitely didn't, unless.  
"No I don't... He's just... Annoying, he gets on my nerves." Jasmine replied  
"Okay, tell your self that, but one day you'll thank me." She said walking out into the main cabin, I sat down on my bed and just sighed heavily... A loud noise from the deck stopped her thoughts. It was a loud cheery noise though, Jasmine's curious instinct got the better of her and she decided to see what was going on. She saw the crew gathered in a circle, she walked out and a drunk crew member cheered to her. Though seeing drunk people made Jasmine feel disgusted but there was a happy joyful feeling around her. Jasmine walked over and stood beside Jack.  
"What's going on?" Jasmine asked everyone curiously. Gibbs pulled over a wooden box for her to sit on and she kindly took the seat and sat down.  
"Why, it be the Captain's birthday!" Gibbs said merrily. Jasmine smiled and turned her head towards Jack  
"Well then. Happy birthday Captain Jack Sparrow, why didn't you bother to tell me today?" Jasmine said and asked  
"Well, love there wasn't really an appropriate time to say really." He replied, Jasmine nodded, everyone cheered and took a gulp of rum.

The night continued on, Arya convinced Jasmine to have some rum and she finally did, in the next 20 minutes she was singing songs to the crew while everyone danced merrily, everyone laughed and had a great time, by the end, Jack had to escort Jasmine back to her room because of the drunken state she was in.  
"Happy birthdaaaay!" She shouted merrily.  
"Yes! Now you need to sleep." Jack said pulling the blanket over her.  
"Oh, I want to sing another song, hold on I didn't get you a present! I'm an awful person!" Jasmine shouted, Jack felt like this was a perfect time to do something unexpected.  
"Oi, how about a birthday kiss?" He said leaning in. Before he could touch those beutiful coral lips with his, he was slapped  
"Just because I'm drunk, doesn't mean I'm stupid! Get out and... Walk the plank!" Jasmine shouted, Jack just laughed, ignoring the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter! Finally, I realised when publishing, chapter four accidentally published itself on chapter 3 too, I soon fixed it though! Anyway! Here!**

* * *

Over the next few day, Jasmine began to realise something, since the Captain's birthday, she no longer felt like the helpless kidnapped woman all the crew hated, she was now the happy, funny woman who was part of the crew. The crew liked her and she liked them, Jasmine got closer to Arya and tried to stay as far away from her brother as possible, everything was different and she didn't mind.

Jasmine got out of her shirt and changed, she smiled a little, remembering how she still kept that shirt as night wear when she could have had simply bought one in Tortuga or could borrow one from Arya. They were still in Tortuga, Jasmine decided that she was definitely not going to stay in an Inn. As she was changed, she began to comb her hair, with that pretty comb which Jack said she could have. She suddenly realised, Jack didn't treat her liked she was kidnapped, he treated her as another crew member, a friend. She walked into the main cabin and found Jack, sorting through maps.  
"Morning." Jasmine said cheerfully  
"Morning to you too, love." He said back, not really looking up at her  
"What are you doing then?" Jasmine asked curiously, walking up to his desk as he proceeded to search, she rested her hands on the edge, she leaned over to see what he was doing  
"I'm looking for... Ah I found it!" He said, he held up a map. Jasmine smiled and just walked around.  
"Do you call everyone love?" Jasmine asked curiously  
"Um... yes, I do, I think it's just instinct. Apart from Arya, she nearly punched me last time." Jack replied. Jasmine nodded chuckling a little  
"Why? Not good enough for you?" He said smirking  
"Oh be quiet... I just like to know things, what's your history, how did you come... To be here?" Jasmine asked curiously.  
"You are a woman that wonders too much." He said.  
"Tell me." Jasmine said.  
"No! Tell me yours. You seem more interesting..." Jack said looking up at Jasmine  
"Alright, but it's really not interesting, ever since I was little, I was told I had to grow up to be a lady, I wasn't allowed to be anything I wanted, I was to grow up and get married and then that was it, stay home with my children, but I didn't want that, I wanted the sea, I wanted to feel the breeze in my hair and not have a care in the world, but I wasn't allowed that, I was locked up in my room, like I had no air, like my mother was strangling me and keeping me from the outside world, I wasn't allowed to play with any of the children, I couldn't choose my own clothes, I want allowed to touch my beautiful doll house, or my china dolls... I hated it." Jasmine said sadly.  
"Wow, so no men in your life? First kiss or anything?" Jack asked, Jasmine shook her head sadly.  
"No... My birthday night before the night you kidnapped me was meant to be my first kiss... But it didn't happen because he told me he was in love with someone else, I teared up and ran to my room." Jasmine replied  
"Stupid idiot, who wouldn't want you?" Jack said kindly  
"Thanks..." She said shyly.  
"I'm going to find Arya." Jasmine said walking out, he watched her leave and then went back to looking at his map. Jasmine left the ship.

She found Arya she just finished punching a drunk man into a wall.  
"Ah, morning Jasmine." Arya said waving, Jasmine walked up to her and smiled  
"What's wrong, you're usually so cheery?" Arya asked.  
"Well, I just realised, I'll be going home soon, I won't be here anymore... While you and your brother get to go on adventures." Jasmine said sadly  
"Don't you mean, you won't be able to see Jack any more and that's the reason why you're sad?" Arya said knowingly  
"No, stop making up silly things Arya..." Jasmine said  
"Stop denying it." Arya replied  
"I'm not denying anything! Please stop! This is all you go on about!" Jasmine said angrily. Maybe a little bit of what Arya said was true, Jasmine did take a liking to Jack, but only as a friend. She loved Will, she wanted him more than anything... She wanted to be home but she didn't, she didn't want to face her mother and also wake up everyday knowing the man you love doesn't love you back.  
"I'm sorry..." Jasmine apologised  
"It's okay." She said again.  
"Do you think you could show me how to fight with weapons?" Jasmine asked out of the blue, she wanted to cheer herself up  
"That's a very strange question to ask, but okay." She said smiling, she took one of her cutlass's from her belt and threw it to me, I dropped it  
"Sorry..." Jasmine said awkwardly, she picked it up, she liked the feel of it. Firstly, Arya told her how she should stand when fighting and how she should grip the cutlass, Jasmine practiced some slashing forwards and dropped it a lot, but finally she got the hang of it, she was practicing dodging now, it felt all new to Jasmine but also felt quite easy. Jasmine did a practice fight with Arya and won  
"I only let you win..." Arya said  
"Keep telling yourself that! Look at me go!" Jasmine said smiling  
"You can keep that you know." Arya said smiling, Jasmine smiled and attached it to her belt.  
"Definitely completes the pirate look." Jasmine turned around and saw Tom, Jasmine rolled her eyes and ignored him.  
"Go away Tom..." Arya said annoyed.  
"Why should I?" Tom said, Jasmine walked off, Arya followed her and Tom followed also. Jasmine bumped into something, or was it someone  
"Oi, where'd you think yer goin'?!" Jasmine looked up and saw a very strong and tall looking man.  
"W-were just." Jasmine stuttered and couldn't think.  
"Why don't you come back home with me ey?" He said smiling down at Jasmine, his teeth baring.  
"No thank you..." Jasmine said not making eye contact  
"Come on ey?" He said, he grabbed Jasmine's wrist and she panicked  
"Just back off!" Tom said, Arya joined in too.  
"Why should I?!" The man said. Tom took a step back looking scared, the man looked back down at Jasmine, once his eyes met hers, Jasmine managed to punch him and knock him out. Jasmine smiled and carefully stepped over the knocked out man.  
"That's my girl." Arya said smiling, she followed her, Tom looked confused and scared.

The three walked back to the ship, not wanting to bump into any more terrifying men, Arya kept on teasing Tom about how scared he was back there.  
"I'm off to find some rum, if I don't return... Don't bother." She said walking off, Jasmine chuckled a little.  
"Tom, Jasmine, I need your help." Jack called to is, we walked into the main cabin and he was sat there on his desk.  
"Right, we'll be leaving tonight, Tom I need you to go to these buildings and buy these things." Jack said handing a list to Tom.  
"Also, get Arya to help, I'll need some things for the ship." Jack said, Tom stood there  
"What do I do?" Jasmine asked  
"For the moment, stand there and be pretty." Jack said not really listening, he was going through draws looking for things  
"Will do." Jasmine said laughing a little, she made herself comfy by sitting on a crate.  
"Well, go then Tom." Jack said to him. Tom walked out which left the two in the cabin, Jack was searching around, probably for another map. Meanwhile under deck, Arya sat there, holding two rum bottles and various other bottles and was giddy with laughter, drunk but happy.  
"Can I help?" Jasmine asked  
"Yes make us lunch, please." Jack asked, now throwing things everywhere  
"Lunch... Okay." Jasmine said, she went out of the cabin to find Gibbs, she kindly asked on where to navigate where she could make them lunch. He followed with her, to help a bit with lunch. The galley wasn't that big, but it was big enough to make food, it was old and had assorted herbs and vegetables lying around. She was going to make a stew. It was pretty simple and easy to make seeing as Jasmine has never cooked before. Jasmine got down to work with helping guidence from Gibbs.

Once she was done, Jasmine let out a sigh, it actually tasted nice...  
"Right, let's go serve it out to the crew." Gibbs said, he took out the very large pot and served it to the crew, Jasmine took a bowl into the cabin for Jack, he was now writing, looking concentrated and frustrated  
"I have lunch." Jasmine said, she carefully placed it on his desk, making sure it didn't cover any of Jack's papers or maps.  
"Thank you, I'll be with you in one moment." He said, not taking his eyes off the page. He finally finished and took the bowl closer to him, he put the spoon in and carefully brung it to his mouth  
"This tastes great!" Jack said smiling  
"Gibbs mostly helped." Jasmine said, she smiled back.  
"Still this is really good." He said, having more.  
"I'm glad you like it." Jasmine replied  
"I need rum..." Jack said putting the bowl down, Jasmine suddenly remembered Arya was down there!  
"Are you sure you need rum? I mean wouldn't it ruin the lunch?" Jasmine said trying to stop him  
"No, for me you can have rum at any time." Jack replied going down below deck and Jasmine followed cautiously.

There she was, laying down laughing with bottles of rum around her.  
"No! What? What did you do!" Jack said angrily and confused. Jasmine stood Arya up.  
"Why's all my rum gone! Arya! This is most of my supplies!" Jack shouted. Arya nearly passed out on me.  
"Please help!" Jasmine said, we both hauled her up the stairs and laid her on the floor.  
"I'm sorry about your rum, I can go and get you some now if you like?" Jasmine asked kindly  
"Tom's getting some..." He said, he looked more frustrated than ever, he ate the rest of his stew. I left the man at peace.

I sat on a crate watching the sea. Tom returned with supplies. And Arya was laying next to me, still very drunk.  
"What's with her?" Tom asked, he walked off.  
"Rum..." Jasmine said sighing. Jasmine had a book with her, she opened it and started to read. The book slowly got boring and she put it down to return to staring out at the sea. Arya woke up several times and shouted things but then passed out again, she was an idiot for doing this. Tom returned and dragged Arya off to find somewhere for her to sleep. Jasmine sat there being killed slowly with boredom.  
"Is that a cutless on your belt?" Jasmine looked up and saw Jack, she jumped a little  
"Oh, yes, Arya said I could have it, she was teaching me how to fight." Jasmine replied looking down at it.  
"I could teach you a lot more." Jack replied smiling, looking down at her, he looked a lot less stressed.  
"Oh really? You'll have to show me one day." Jasmine replied smirking.  
"We're setting off tomorrow so make sure you have everything you need." Jack said, he looked off into the sea, he studied it with his eyes, taking in the details  
"I don't need anything, besides I came here with nothing." Jasmine replied  
"Come on I'll teach you now." He said changing the subject randomly. I followed him and he took out his cutless and we walked into the cabin.  
"Show me what you can do so far." Jack said, he held up his cutless.  
"You want to duel? But I'm awful! You'll just win." Jasmine said ready to give up.  
"Just try.." He said sighing, Jasmine nodded and stanced her self raising her arm slightly with the cutless, she swipes forwards and Jack dodged, he did the same and knocked the cutless out of Jasmine's hand.  
"See?" Jasmine said, Jack walked over to Jasmine, he got very close and got behind her, he extended his arm to hold her hand.  
"It's all in the wrist and the arm." He said into Jasmine's ear, her cheeks were heating up and her heart was racing, she must admit they were very close. He moved his arm with Jasmine's as she performed perfect swipes and dodges. He taught her for ages until she had a final duel with Jack and she won.  
"Finally! I think I have the hang of it now!" Jasmine said happily.  
"Told you, you were good." He said, the two put down their cutless's and just stood there. Jack walked up to Jasmine and put one hand on her shoulder, he leaned forward, Jasmine panicked and thought he was going to kiss her, instead he went towards her ear.  
"I like a woman who can fight." He said, he carefully and slowly moved away and walked out. Jasmine was left there, not really knowing how to react. She had a puzzled look and a strange feeling inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter's a little short but please do enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

Jasmine awoke to the sound of the boat moving through the ocean. She took a large yawn, sat up, she got ready, brushed then tamed her bed hair, walked out of the side cabin and walked out onto deck, everyone was set to work. Once again the day was beautiful, the sky was clear again like everyday and the sun smiled down at her and the wind caressed her hair. She looked truly beautiful, standing there, a few of the men stopped to look at her. Tom was definitely staring, a lot. Tom couldn't help it but he was in love with her, the way she smiled, the way she spoke not too formally and how she hated being a posh lady like her mother. The only thing Tom hated was Jack, Tom looked over at him at the helm steering and felt fury burn in his eyes. Jack stopped looking at the sea to glance down at Jasmine for a while which made Tom even angrier. Tom turned around, ignored Jack and set to work. Jasmine stopped looking at the sun and looked around, she had to shade her eyes from the sun while she scanned the ship. She noticed Jack was staring at her, she immediately looked down and Jack concentrated once again on the ocean. She smiled to herself and walked up the steps to the helm where Jack was.

"Morning." Jasmine said sweetly, Jack nodded  
"Morning to you too." He said, there was a long and quite awkward silence between them, apart from the sounds around them. Jasmine walked away from the helm and found Arya sitting on a crate.  
"You two were very awkward over there. Did something happen between you two that I don't know about?" Arya said smirking, she looked Jasmine in the eye and her cheeks flushed red.  
"No... He just taught me how to use a cutless... Nothing else." Jasmine said looking down  
"Lies, tell me what happened." Arya said sternly  
"Right, he walked behind me and placed his hand on my hand and that's how he taught me use the cutless and he... May had said a comment to me before he left which left me in a state of confusion which does not mean anything!" Jasmine said in a rush.  
"What did he say?" Arya said smirking even more, Jasmine looked around her and got closer to Arya.  
"He said... I like a woman that can fight..." Jasmine replied whispering and going red once again  
"You love him!" Arya said grinning with happiness in her eyes.  
"I do not! He is a vile drinking pirate that wants my families money..." Jasmine said rolling her eyes.  
"Okay." Arya said just nodding, not really replying.  
"Okay what?" Jasmine asked looking confused and curious  
"Just okay." Arya replied, she got up and walked off. Jasmine had a puzzled look, Arya was a very... Different type of person. Mysterious but seems like she's an open book.

After being on deck and so close to the edge, Jasmine felt slightly sea sick and went to find somewhere to sleep for a while. She walked into the side cabin and laid down on a random bed, it was probably Jack's. Jasmine scanned the room and saw Jack's desk... She smiled a little and looked down, she thought, maybe I do like him, she thought, but definitely not in a loving way! She thought again, her expression changing, she gently closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Jasmine smiled at the comfort of Jack's bed, it had a lot more comfort than Jasmine's. She didn't bother about the blanket

Jasmine didn't really dream much, most of her dream was to do with the ocean. After a few minutes, Jack walked through, he was looking for a map of some sort and had no recollection of placing it down... He scanned the room and searched around book shelves and on his desk. He stopped looking and noticed Jasmine sleeping peacefully right on his bed. He smiled and sort of smirked all at the same time. Her hair was carefully spread across the pillow and the blanket slightly covering her legs, her eyelids were carefully shut and her coral lips were slightly parted, she looked like a beautiful mermaid brung from the sea and was just left there to sleep. Beautiful. Jack thought, just staring and not really moving. He just stood there. Jack suddenly quietly walked over to her and pulled the blanket over her, he made sure she was tucked in and was warm. After, Jack stopped to look at her face... He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and ever so slightly stroked her cheek. Her cheek felt soft and smooth. He got up and walked towards the door. Before he left, Jack took one more glance at her. God she is like a bloody siren mermaid... Could lure any man to his death... Jack thought, studying her face. He left the room.

About three hours passed and Jasmine was awake. She noticed the blanket was pulled over her, as if she was tucked in by someone. She slowly sat up and looked around the room and just sighed slowly. Jasmine didn't feel sea sick anymore and felt refreshed from her sleep. Suddenly she heard foot steps and the door swung open, Tom walked in and he turned to look at Jasmine.  
"Why are you in Jack's bed?" Tom asked out of curiosity but the tone of his voice was driven in anger and annoyance  
"I fell asleep here, sort of collapsed." Jasmine replied, she didn't really know why she was replying to him, she didn't even like him.  
"So. Why are you here?" Jasmine asked not making eye contact  
"No reason, I couldn't find you so I went looking." Tom replied  
"Shouldn't you be working though?" Jasmine asked reminding him why he's actually on this boat...  
"The same goes for you." He said smirking  
"I'm kidnapped, I'm not made to work, I'm just made to sit down and look pretty while you all take my money." Jasmine said cleverly.  
"Well, you're doing a good job at the pretty part." He said flirting with Jasmine.  
"Thank you." She said thanked him with an emotionless tone, just to end the conversation.  
"What?" He asked tilting his head  
"Nothing..." Jasmine said looking away from him, he ignored Jasmine and walked out.  
"Oh you're up." Jack said walking past Tom and over to his bed  
"Yes, I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed." Jasmine said getting up  
"It's fine, just remember my bed is always welcome for you, love." He said with a little wink, Jasmine clearly knew what he meant and went a little red. She rolled her eyes.  
"I doubt I will be returning then..." Jasmine said walking off.


	7. Chapter 7

**YAAAY, another chapter is here, again, quite short, I'm really terribly sorry... please enjoy**

* * *

The open sea was rough but calm, the sun was hidden by a few dark clouds, it was weather for sailing. Jasmine was out on deck, on a barrel and eating an apple, she was just helping Gibbs move boxes, mostly full of rum and food. She needed to rest and sit down, Mr Gibbs pulled over a crate next to her and decided to rest too. They both started talking.  
"I want that sun back." Jasmine said, she finished her apple and threw it overboard. Jack was steering the ship again, he felt so tired and worn out, the bad weather wasn't helping either, every steer made him feel more tired and less awake. Jasmine stopped talking for a while to look over at Jack, he looked tired, but focused and in deep thought.  
"So, what do you think of our cap'n then?" Gibbs said, snapping Jasmine out of her trance and turning her head to be looking at Mr Gibbs.  
"Oh, uh, what? I mean, he's fine." Jasmine said quickly all in confusion and embarrassment, her cheeks were rosy. She looked down  
"Fine? I doubt that." Gibbs replied. Jasmine looked back up.  
"What could you possibly mean?" Jasmine said in confusion, she tilted her head a little.  
"You definitely know what I mean, Jasmine. You have a feeling of love, fer' Jack." He said smirking at the young girl's face.  
"I-I do not, are you mad?!" Jasmine said stuttering and in an almost laugh at the end  
"Not mad, just right." He said smiling, Jasmine looked down.  
"Maybe I like him a little. He's been ever so kind to me. Even though he did kidnap me." Jasmine said smiling.  
"Aye! More than just being kind to you I can imagine!" He said laughing, Jasmine's eyes went wide and her face was going more red  
"I have not done anything with that scoundrel of a man and I'm never planning on doing so!" Jasmine said crossing her arms.  
"Right... I'll finish taking these boxes, you can rest." Gibbs said kindly to the poor girl.  
"I really have not! So don't assume anything!" Jasmine sat there staring at the sea. The whole time Jasmine was talking to Gibbs, while Jack was steering the helm, he was watching Jasmine again like yesterday. Her hair was being gently blown by the wind, the small glints of the sun was sparkling in her eyes, this was true beauty no man has ever seen before. Jack darted his eyes back to the sea and sighed heavily. Jasmine sighed and got up to move the box which was next to her.  
"Where do you want this box?" Jasmine shouted to Gibbs. Within a matter of about a minute, the weather changed and the wind became more ferocious. The heavens opened up and the rain thrashed down. Jack held tighter onto the helm. The crew worked together to keep their ship calm. Jasmine dropped the box she was carrying as the ship rocked, smashing bottles of rum and wine. She slipped onto the now damp and wet deck floor. She slowly tried to get back up, she joined one of the crew members to pull a very heavy rope.  
"I definitely want that sun back…" Jasmine said under her breath. Jasmine's grip was no longer strong, she slipped and fell backwards, rolling into the stairs that led up to the helm. Jasmine held her head in pain, she stood up once more and slipped over again. She saw black and fell into deep sleep.

"WAKE UP, PIRATES!" Somebody was shouting at Jasmine, her eyes shot open.  
"Sorry!" Jasmine tried shouting, it was Gibbs and he quickly hauled her up. Pirates? Jasmine thought.

All around her were different pirates, shouting and fighting with the crew.  
"Take this." Gibbs said, he threw her a dagger. And Jasmine perfectly caught and grasped it tightly. She ran into the terrifying looking pirates that emerged out of the darkness. The rain wasn't helping either, she could hardly see a thing. A pirate was running up to her and shouting. She panicked, Jasmine's eyes went wide and all she could do was try and stab the pirate. Her eyes shut and she hoped for the best. Her eyes opened once again and he was dead on the floor. Jasmine dodged several pirates and punched a few that tried stabbing her. She watched in horror as one of the crew mates heads were severed, one flew right next to  
Jasmine, she cringed and kicked the head away from her.  
"GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAY!" Arya shouted, Jasmine spun round and screamed as Arya was running towards her with a cutlass. Jasmine dodged out of the way and watched Arya slice a pirate in half. Crazy… Jasmine thought. Tom was currently battling two pirates and was succeeding very well. He sliced a pirates arm off that then fell to the ground. I have never seen so much violence in my life... Jasmine thought looking all around her. Jasmine flipped her head round and saw Jack struggling at the helm. He was trying to steer the boat while fighting a pirate. She felt an instant instinct to help him. She wasn't going to loose another crew member, especially the captain. Jasmine ran up the stairs. The pirate looked terrifying. He was tall, much taller than Jack. Jasmine took a deep breath, pulled the dagger over her head and stabbed the pirate in the back. The pirate then fell over and Jasmine smiled.  
"Thank you!" Jack shouted over the rain. Jasmine smiled as Jack continued to steer the ship, gripping the helm tightly and balancing him self. The crew threw over some of the opposing pirates, Jasmine elbowed one over board and watched him fall in. Thet were all finally gone!  
"BLOODY PIRATES! GOOD RIDDANCE!" Jasmine shouted. The crew cheered and Jasmine laughed.

"I really hope that never happens again…" Jasmine sighed heavily and collapsed on Jack's bed  
"That's my bed, love." Jack said, walking in behind her. She sat up and looked at him  
"I know… I'm too tired to move, don't make me move, Jack…" Jasmine said longingly but also pain. Right there was a good opportune moment for Jack but he felt much to tired to do anything but sleep. Jasmine's back hurt and she felt a very horrible headache coming on.  
"Right then…" He said walking up to her. He put his arms round her and picked her up in a bridal style way. Jasmine looked into Jack's eyes and felt slightly annoyed, she didn't much like being carried.  
"Put me down." Jasmine demanded tiredly. Jack ignored her and just smiled, he kicked the door open to the side cabin and laid her in her own bed.  
"Goodnight, love." He said smirking and leaving the room. What a curious and strange man... Jasmine thought as she watched him leave. She sat there, confused. Jadmine sighed heavily and went to sleep. The scenes of the battle with the pirates lingered in her mind, making her feel a little scared. The harmonious sounds of the sea soon soothed the young woman to sleep.

"Jack." A voice called to the sleeping pirate. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jasmine before him.  
"What..." Jack said drowsily, he propped himself up with his elbow to get a better look at the woman. She was just in his shirt and her bloomers which belonged to her previous dress when she first got he.  
"I-I can't sleep..." Jasmine said quietly. She slowly took a seat on Jack's bed. How on earth does she stay this beautiful at all times? Jack questioned himself, he sighed annoyingly  
"What am I supposed to do about that then..." He replied tiredly. Jasmine shrugged and looked down.  
"Women sure are strange..." Jack said laying back down  
"Please don't go back to sleep... I'm so bored and lonely... A bit scared too..." Jasmine said, Jasmine was acting strange, she's not usually scared by much things. Jack sighed again and stood up, Jasmine looked up at Jack and he walked out onto deck, she followed him. He then laid down.  
"What on earth are you doing?" Jasmine asked just watching him lay down.  
"I'm laying down, love." He said. Jasmine sighed and walked up to him, she then laid down next to Jack. The sky was clear, the sea was calm, everything was quiet. Almost maybe too quiet.  
"You know... I never thought I'd befriend a pirate and his whole crew. When I was little I always thought pirates were quite scary and that's why I feared wanting to go sailing, that pirates might kidnap me." Jasmine said to Jack looking at the stars above them.  
"I think you'll find we're very terrifying." Jack said pretending to sound offended  
"I've decided I like the sea life a whole lot more than I did when I was young." Jasmine said smiling.  
"What caused you to wake from your slumber?" Jack asked turning his head to Jasmine's, she turned her head to him too.  
"I don't know... Not a nightmare I think. I'm really not too sure..." Jasmine said, Jack looked into Jasmine's eyes.  
"Has anyone ever told you how breathtaking your Azure eyes are?" Jack said to her, changing the conversation. He was just staring into them. Jasmine went quite pink.  
"No... I don't think so." Jasmine said. He smiled and looked back at the stars, as did Jasmine.  
"Jack, how far are we until we get to Port Royal?" Jasmine asked curiously. Jack suddenly had to think what to say. To admit it, Jack had gone in circles several times just so Jasmine could stay a little longer, but he couldn't lie to her forever.  
"I can't remember." Jack said sleepily. He looked down on Jasmine's body and how she was only in a shirt and bloomers. He smirked a little  
"Why do you insist on keeping that old shirt of mine?" He asked, Jasmine looked down at the shirt  
"I don't know... It's comfortable." Jasmine said smiling. Jack nodded and they looked at the stars once again. Jasmine's hand slowly, ever so gently touched Jack's hand, Jack then put his hand over her. The two looked at eachother. The moment was beautiful, right there felt amazing to Jasmine, Jack was inching closer to Jasmine, their lips would touch it would be amazi-  
"Jasmine! Where are you?!" A familiar voice shouted, the two snapped out of their trance and stood up, Arya ran up to them both  
"My! What do we have here? Half naked on deck with the captain? Jasmine I expected better from you!" Arya said smirking at the sight of them.  
"It's really not like that Arya! Really, I couldn't sleep!" Jasmine exclaimed  
"And you?! Thinking you can do what you want with Jasmine?!" Arya snapped at Jack, she slapped him.  
"Did not deserve that..." Jack said under his breath  
"Arya, what the bloody hell is all the noise abou-" Tom walked out and his sentence was abruptly stopped at the sight of Jasmine.  
"J-Jasmine?" He asked, he was paralysed.  
"Hi..." Jasmine said embarrassingly, she looked down.

Everything was soon cleared up, Tom was turned back to his original state and everyone was sent to THEIR OWN ROOMS, all patrolled by Arya. But that moment... Does this mean I am in love? Jasmine thought, she shrugged it off and fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yet another chapter *woo!* again, quite short, I'm really sorry, it will get a LOT easier once i finish jasmine's before story, before i write her into the first film. Please enjoy**

* * *

"WAKEY, WAKEY PIRATES TIME TO GET YOUR ARSES INTO GEAR!" From afar Jasmine could hear Arya shouting with two frying pans and continuously smashing them together. Jasmine lazily sat up. It was around 5 am or so, what does a girl have to do, just to get some sleep.  
"I'M NOT A PIRATE THOUGH!" Jasmine shouted back  
"RIGHT THEN! ALSO, KIDNAPPED PEOPLE GET YOUR ARSES INTO GEAR!" Arya shouted, once again smashing frying pans together. Jasmine rolled her eyes, got out of bed and got into her clothes, leaving her shirt astray on the floor. Her clothes were on and she walked out onto deck.  
"What on earth are you doing?" Jasmine shouted up to Arya, she was sitting on the top of the sails, Arya shrugged. Jasmine just shook her head and laughed. The rest of the crew walked and got down to work. Then finally Jack staggered out, tired and hungover. He groaned and held onto the stairs bannister, Jasmine watched him and giggled, she walked up behind him and hugged him, she didn't really know why.  
"Ah! Good mooorning Jassmiiine..." Jack said surprised, the two laughed. Arya stood up and saw the two, they really don't know how romantic they look, Arya thought smirking. She stopped looking at the two, to then look through her telescope. She saw an island.  
"ISLAND AT 12 O'CLOCK!" Arya shouted to everyone down below  
"IT'S ONLY 5!" Gibbs shouted to her from the helm, Arya ignored him and jumped down from the top of the sails, everyone gets ready to port at this island.

"More rum! We need more rum!" Jack shouted as soon as we ported. Jasmine followed off the ship.  
"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid." Jasmine said to Arya before she followed Jack, Arya nodded.  
"Can I go with Jasmine?" Tom asked Arya, watching her walk off.  
"If you can catch up with her and why do you need my approval you idiot?!" Arya said fake hitting his arm. Tom laughed and walked off.  
"Come on men!" Arya said leading the crew, acting like their captain. Meanwhile Jack was walking around the port, it was a lot more... Less dangerous than Tortuga, respectable looking people walking around, but also a sound of merry drinkers from a bar.  
"Now this place I like, have you ever been here Jack?" Jasmine asked catching up to Jack.  
"Hmm, no it doesn't come across as familiar..." He said sounding confused. He shrugged and the two walked around the shops.  
"Rum then?" Jasmine asked smiling to Jack, he turned his head  
"Rum." He replied, the two walked into the bar. It was a lot less crowded and it didn't stink of alcohol. There were men on a table playing poker, other men sleeping and people talking at the counter. The two found an empty table and sat down.  
"I prefer this place more than Tortuga." Jasmine said looking around again.  
"What's wrong with Tortuga?" Jack asked confused. Jasmine's eyes narrowed looked at Jack.  
"Oh..." Jack said remembering that fight in the bar. Jasmine laughed at his reaction. The two ordered drinks, Jack, rum and Jasmine water, a bit like last time but her water didn't get thrown at her. She sipped her water and Jack just downed his rum. Jack was quite drunk now. But somehow he stayed tame and not toppling over.  
"You really are something Jack Sparrow..." Jasmine said giggling  
"Captain... Jack.. Sparrrroww..." Jack said drunkly, Jasmine couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly Tom walked into the bar. And scanned the room, Tom saw Jack and Jasmine laughing. Then Tom snapped... He walked up to them both and grabbed Jack by the collar, Tom slammed Jack into the wall. Before Jack or Tom could say anything they were stopped.  
"OI TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" The barman said angrily, Jack legged it outside but Tom caught him again and slammed him up against the wall, again.  
"Stop trying to steal my woman!" He shouted at him  
"Last thing I remember mate, I don't recall Jasmine ever being 'your woman.'" Jack said smiling at Tom's anger. Jack pushed Tom off him, he angrily looked at Jack and ran up to him with his cutlass out, Jack staggered over to the side drunkly, dodging his every move.  
"And just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I can't fight." The two men fought until Tom dropped his cutlass and Jack had his pointed towards him.  
"You better learn how to flirt mate, if you did, Jasmine might just be 'your woman'" Jack insulted to Tom drunkly. Jasmine walked out angrily at the men. Jack took one last swipe towards Tom, but as he pulled back his arm, he hit Jasmine which caused her to fall back. Jasmine angrily grabbed Jack by the arm and slapped him. Tom looked really happy and smug, but before he could insult Jack, Jasmine grabbed Tom and slapped him as well.  
"Not sure if I deserve-" But before Jack could continue, he fell forwards.  
"Oh dear... I didn't expect him to faint..." Jasmine grabbed Jack by the arm and attempted to drag him.  
"Stupid man." She muttered under her breath.  
"Useless man." Jasmine said to Tom, who walked back into the bar, not bothering to help.

Once Jasmine finally hauled Jack close enough to the ship, he woke up. Jasmine scowled at Jack.  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HEAVY YOU ARE?!" Jasmine shouted, Jack looked terrified, of this woman looming over him. Jasmine stopped shouting and just laughed. She sat down next to him  
"Sorry for knocking you out. You hit a rock on your way down." Jasmine smiled  
"Oh that's what the bloody pain is..." Jack said holding his head. His head was bleeding  
"Oh my, are you okay?" Jasmine said worried, she reached into her skirt pocket and brung out an unused hankerchief, she put it to his head and dabbed the cut.  
"You know I've been injured much worse than this, love." Jack said chuckling, he took her hand and removed it from his head gently  
"Thank you though." He said smiling, his hand was still holding hers though, just like last night.  
"Jasmine! Stop lazing about, I need you to help me look for weaponry and carry it for me!" Arya said running up to them. Jasmine looked up and gently let go of Jack's hand, she stood up and followed Arya.  
"Sorry! You can keep that by the way!" Jasmine said, indicating to the handkerchief. It was a dark purple. Jack put it inside his pocket. He smiled, she was a very kind woman, even to a horrible pirate like me, Jack thought to himself.

Meanwhile Jasmine was holding five different cutlasses in her arms and trying to balance them while holding bottles of rum she got for the crew.  
"Can I buy something now?" Jasmine asked, all Arya got was things for her self or the crew.  
"Here then." Arya said, she spun round and threw a flintlock to Jasmine. Nearly causing her to drop everything.  
"Thank you..." She said sternly... Arya paid for all the weaponry and left the shop. They returned to the ship to drop off the weapons. Finally. Jasmine pulled out her flintlock hidden under all the weaponry, it had a beautiful design, she's seen her father use one before, but this was something. Jasmine held her flintlock and practiced aiming, but not actually shooting. Dramatically spinning and then pretending to shoot.  
"What on earth are you doing..." Arya asked watching Jasmine. Jasmine stopped what she was doing and stared at Arya  
"Nothing, just testing it." Jasmine said causally in embarrassment. Arya nodded slowly and walked off.


End file.
